The Story of Kick
by kitkat7889
Summary: This is just a series of stories of how Kick came to be! Please R&R! Also, if you have any suggestions for chapters, please suggest! I'll try to make them happen! There's also some Julie/Milton and Grace/Jerry in there! (Disclaimer: I do not own the show Kickin' It. This is just a series of stories based off the show from the imagination of me and some helpful readers) Xoxoxo Kate
1. Chapter 1: Bottle Caps

**A/N: Hi everyone! I've decided to write a series of Kick fanfics because I've just started watching Kickin' it! I think jack and Kim are the cutest thing ever... So here's chapter 1! I call it bottle caps. It's based off of me and my best guy friend... Who I may or may not be in love with... Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Kim's POV:**

****6th period lunch... How do I begin to explain 6th period lunch?

I guess I should start with how all the guys and I are in it, which obviously makes it... interesting. Grace and I sit with them because, let's face it, Grace is in love with Jerry. She denies it every time ANYONE says anything about it. So does Jerry, even though we're sure he feels the same way.

Anyway, it's been a rough week. I got a 70% on my math test, and my crazy Vietnam-vet teacher won't give me any extra credit, Jack flipped me at the dojo, and I tripped in front of everyone yesterday on my way to History. Yeah... Not my best move. What I really want is to just relax and enjoy my lunch, but that's not going to happen.

As I walk into the East Cafeteria where we eat lunch, I realize I forgot my drink. "Great, just my luck." I say as I sit down in my usual seat right in between Grace and Jack.

"What's wrong?" he asks, flipping his hair slightly. He looks so cute when he does that... Wait, did I just say that? Anyway, he looks genuinely concerned.

"This week just... Sucks. I can't wait for it to be over," I said as Jerry and Milton sat down on the other side of the table. Jerry sits right across from Grace, as usual, and gets a big smile on his face as he looks over at her. They're so adorable...

"Oh, I know. I was just talking to Donna and..." He started. I didn't hear the rest, though. I usually just smile and nod when he talks about Donna Tobin. Donna Tobin _this_, Donna Tobin _that_, Donna Tobin's so smart, Donna Tobin's so beautiful. I don't get what's so fantastic about Donna Tobin, I mean, she's not even that pretty and I know for a fact she's not all that smart. I'm in 2 classes with her. Jack just thinks everything she does is SO perfect. He doesn't even realize how much she's using him because he's such a nice guy! He's so stupid sometimes.

"Kim? KIM!" Grace yells, snapping me back into reality.

"Huh? Oh, what were you saying? I just totally zoned out," I answer, my cheeks turning slightly red.

"Oh, she was off daydreaming about _Brett_..." said Jack, smiling like he just made the funniest joke of all time. I nudge him and laugh with the rest of the table, faking an angry look. "I just was asking what is so wrong."

"Oh, nothing. Just math, really. How'd you guys do on the test?" I ask. I already know how Jack did, since we sit next to each other in math class, but I still look to him expectantly, trying to focus attention off myself.

His smiles his cocky smile, "I got a 95%. How'd YOU do, Kimmy?" he asks, nudging me.

"Don't call me Kimmy," I say sternly, slapping his arm, "And not too well, obviously, or I wouldn't be this upset."

"Awww, Kim. If you needed tutoring, I could have helped you," Jack says, putting his arm around me, causing my face to turn bright red.

I quickly pushed his arm off, "I don't need your help, Brewer. And you only did well because you didn't have a cheer competition all last week."

"I could help you, if you want," Milton said, sounding more sincere, "Hey, has anyone seen Julie?"

"She had some project to put her 'final touches' on," replied Eddy.

"Oh, great, she'll be there all day! I have to go get her..." Milton said, getting up and running off. Jerry starts following him, rolling his eyes. Grace stood up just then, too.

"Oh, if you want to go then..." Jerry said quietly.

"No, no, you can go. You're friends with Milton, after all," She said equally as quiet.

"I have an idea, why don't you both go?" I suggest.

Jack seems to realize what I'm suggesting and quickly says to them, "That sounds like a great idea, Kim!"

Grace nods and heads off, Jerry closely behind. Jack smiles, "Well that didn't take much convincing..."

Eddy laughs and nods, "Yeah, well, it's not like they didn't want to go..."

"Please, Grace was practically begging me to suggest it," I laugh. I look over at Jack and realize, "Jack! You brought your karate water bottle? Can I please have a sip? PLEASE? I forgot mine at home."

"Pfft, no way! You shouldn't have forgotten yours at home," he says taking a sip. I look down at the table. He made the mistake of putting the cap down.

"Ha!" I say, taking the cap, "I'm keeping this until you give me a sip of your water." I put the cap in the middle of both of my hands and tuck my hand under the table.

"No! Give it back!" he says. He starts pulling at my hands and arms, "It's mine!" he whines, giving me his puppy dog eyes.

This, of course, makes me giggle a little. He grabs my sides, "Ahhh! Stop! You know how ticklish I am!" I scream, laughing.

"Nope! Not until you give me my cap back!" he says.

"Never! Please just give me a sip! I'll give it back then!" I say through gasps. I can barely breath from laughing so hard.

"Never!" he says smiling, "You leave me with no choice..." he whispers quietly into my ear, "If you don't give it back, I'll have to do the unthinkable."

I look at him, since he pulled his arms back, "What do you mean?" I say giving him a confused look.

"You'll know when it happens..." he says quietly. He snatches the bottle cap from my hands, "Ha!"

I pout, "All I wanted was a drink of water... And now I'll never find out what you'd do to me..."

"Oh, you'll still find out. You didn't give me the cap, I took it back, therefore, I have to follow through with that threat, or I would be a liar," he says causally. I quickly turn my head in his direction.

"But that's not fair! I didn't even get a drink of water and now you're being mean to me..." I whine and pout again.

He smiles, looks at me, and sighs, rolling his eyes, "Fine. One sip."

I smile, "Yay!"

And now, my week doesn't need to be perfect. Jack just made it better in seconds, because if you looked under the table a few minutes ago, you would have seen us holding hands. It didn't last very long, but I know it happened. And the best part is, Jack grabbed my hand.

**A/N: Yeah... That didn't turn out as well as I had hoped. They're all going to be in the same universe, though, like in the same time. I hope you like my idea! Please Review and tell me if you liked it or not, or if I should stop. Also, some ideas for other stories could be nice... Thanks for reading! XXX Katie**


	2. Cp 2: Wisdom doesn

**A/N: Okay, yes, this one's very cliche. I know. Please don't come to my house and knock down my doors... Anyway, I'd like to thank TheMamboLove for being my very first review! And thanks to LoveShipper for leaving a nice review, too! Thanks everyone for reading and/or following! Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it, Jimmy Neutron, or Radio 109.6 if that exists.**

**Jack's POV:**

"You'll only be under for 90 minutes, tops," said my dentist, Dr. Reels. She was a really nice woman, but I'll admit, I was terrified. I don't like surgery and I know for a fact, getting my wisdom teeth taken out hurts. Like, it really hurts.

"Now, about the medication. How often should I give him any?" my mom asks. She's really crazy about being RIGHT ON TIME with this stuff.

"Anywhere from 4-6 hours," the doctor replied, "You shouldn't leave him alone while he's on it, though. It makes people a little... loopy."

I rolled my eyes. 3 days with my mom never leaving my side? _Great._

"Now Jack, we'll be putting you under in about 5 minutes. Your mom can stay with you until we put you out, but only if you want. What kind of music do you want me to put on during your surgery?" asked Dr. Reels. She's actually pretty cool. I like that she's giving me the choice to have my mom stay.

"Can you put on the radio? 109.6? (**Okay, let's just pretend this is a real radio station with alternative music on it**) And my mom can stay if she wants..." I say, secretly hoping she will. Like I said, I'm terrified.

"I'll stay, honey," my mom said, smiling. Dr. Reels left the room to go prep for surgery, so my mom decided to help me calm down a little. She took my hand, "Jack, I actually won't be home tonight because I have work, but I called someone to come over and help out."

"Oh, thanks mom. Who'd you call?," I said, hoping she didn't realize how much I wanted her to stay home. Don't say anything, but I love my mom and I'd rather have her taking care of me while I'm sick.

"Well, Kim's mom said Kim could come over and help out since she lives across the street... Is that ok with you?" my mom asked with some weird kind of smile that made me blush. It looked like she thought she knew something.

"Mom! Why Kim? Why can't it be Aunt Lucy?" I asked, not really complaining. I didn't want Kim to give up a Friday night to take care of me! Well... Maybe I didn't want to say something I might... regret...

"She's in Colorado for a Business Conference! She can't come, so Kim's taking care of you _all night,"_ she said with that same weird smile, "And actually, Kim was pretty ok with it. Didn't you have plans anyway?"

"Well... Yeah. But the guys said they were still going, so I just assumed..."

"Well, Kim said she didn't have any plans, so she's taking care of you. That's final," My mom said as Dr. Reels came in.

"Alright, everyone ready?" asked the doctor. My mom gave me one last squeeze of the hand before she got up and left the room.

"Now, Jack, do me a favor and count backwards from 100," she said. I got to 97 before I started to black out.

**Kim's POV:**

I went to Jack's house at about 4:30. I brought over some Italian Ice for him like he did when I got my tonsils out, but I'm planning on staying a little longer. Yup. I'm babysitting my best friend. I never thought I would say that... But nonetheless I said I would take care of him while his mom was at work. I got to his door and rang the bell.

"Kim! Right on time!" said Jack's mom, Cathy. She's a tall, skinny woman with tan skin and black hair. Jack has her eyes... Not that I'd notice that stuff. Especially not on Jack... We're just friends, ok?! Anyway, Cathy leads me into the foyer and up the stairs into the kitchen. Their entrance is on the second floor, kind of like a beach house.

"Hi Cathy! I brought some Italian Ice for Jack. Is he doing ok?" I asked putting the Italian Ice on the counter.

"He's doing just fine! He's in a lot of pain, though. I just gave him his medicine, so he should be good until about 8:30. You give him a pill from this bottle, only give him both bottles if he's in a lot of pain. Giving him both makes him a little... loopy, so it'd be easier to keep him company if you give him only one. I'll just leave them on the counter. He has to change his gauze every few hours, but he probably can do that when the medicine wears off. If he complains about his face, give him some ice from the freezer. My number and the instructions are on the counter," she said, all while getting ready and putting the Italian ice in the freezer. This woman can multitask.

"Okay, thanks Cathy. Where is Jack, exactly?" I asked. I guess she forgot to mention that little detail.

"Oh! Right. He's upstairs in his bed. I think he's watching tv, but I'm not sure. He could be asleep," said Cathy, "You can go ahead up, you know which room it is, right?"

I nodded. Okay, I had never been _in_ Jack's room, but I knew where it was. It was on the 4th floor. Did I forget to mention Jack lived in a mansion? Yeah, turns out that training Bobby Wasabi makes your family _very_ rich. I guess being the CEO of a major company makes you be able to afford a house across the street, like my daddy.

"Okay, I'm off! And Kim?" Cathy said, quickly turning to me, "Thank you, sweetie. This means a lot to both of us," she said, kissing my forehead. I felt my face get hot.

"Oh, it's no big deal... The guys were going to see some stupid movie that I didn't want to see anyway..." I said quietly. Cathy smiled like she knew something.

"Right. Okay, I'm off! Bye, sweetie! I'll call at 9 to see how you're doing and your mom is right across the street if you need anything!" And with that, Cathy left and I headed up to Jack's room.

* * *

I got to the end of the very long hallway to the tall, dark, wooden door that said in light blue "Jack's room" and knocked on the door.

"Jack?" I said opening the door slightly and stepping in. This is not at all how I thought Jack's room would look. It was perfectly in order, nothing out of place, with blue walls and a high ceiling. There were pictures on the walls, especially surrounding his elevated bed. It stood on a stage sort of thing with a bookcase filled with books and trophies and pictures in frames. He had a bedside table, a dresser, and a flatscreen TV with a nice, comfortable looking couch in front of it. He had 3 red beanbag chairs piled in the corner of the room. I looked around and noticed Jack asleep in bed.

I decided to climb the stairs to the platform and check to make sure. Over Jack's bed was a couple small pictures and one big one. I looked at the picture, smiling at the memory. This was the first picture I ever took with the Wasabi Warriors. Jack and I were standing next to each other with big smiles on our face. Around that were pictures of Jack and I. There was one from the dance where I got gravy all over my dress, the day Jack said I look good in brown. There was one where Jack had his arm around me from the night we played manhunt in the mall. I knew that because my shirt didn't have a stain on it yet and that was the first (and only) time I wore it before that. There were the pictures we took in the photo booth at the pier. Finally, there was my favorite picture of us. It was the one we took on the set of _The Karate Games. _We were in our costumes with big smiles on our faces and our arms around each other. The thing that made this picture special, though, was that after we took this picture, Jack kept his arm around me longer than normal. He sort of slid his hand down my arm and grabbed my hand. It my heart flutter to think about the memory.

I was snapped back into reality when I heard a very mumbled, sloppy sounding, "Kim?"

I jumped, "Oh, hi! Your mom just left and said I could come up here..." I said, hoping he didn't think I was some kind of freak.

"That's awesome, Kim. My face hurts," Jack said. I could tell he was a little out of it. I sat on the edge of the bed, "You're really pretty looking, Kim."

I laughed and blushed a little. He was so out of it, "Thanks, Jack. Do you need anything? I brought you some Italian Ice, if you want that. Or we could watch TV," I said, talking quickly. Even though he was out of it, that compliment put me really off guard.

"I wanna watch TV, Kimmy. But I want Italian Ice, too! What should I do?" he asked, sounding distressed. I laughed again, this time trying to keep it quiet.

"I have an idea. How about I go get some Italian Ice while you pick out the show?" I said smiling. It's weird to see Jack like this.

"Oh my god Kimmy! You're so smart. And you're really pretty looking," Jack said with a dreamy look in his eyes. I just knodded my head and tried to keep from laughing again while I helped him to the chair and turned on the TV.

"Now, you stay here and pick out a show to watch while I go to the kitchen us a snack. Be right back, ok?" I said looking at him.

"You promise you'll be _right_ back? Right after that?" he says. I tried to control my laughter again.

"I promise," I said, walking out the door.

I went down stairs and got the box of ice and 2 spoons. I decided to put the extras in Jack's mini fridge. I also decided to bring up the directions, a bag of peas, and Jack's medicine with me, just in case he needed it any time soon. Luckily, the kitchen is on the third floor, so there's not much walking between Jack's room and there, but you should always be prepared.

I walked up the stairs and back down the long hall to Jack's room. He stayed right where I left him on the couch. I put the bag of peas and the box of Italian Ice in the fridge, and grabbed 2 cherry flavored ones. I brought them over to Jack and sat down next to him, handing him one of the cups and a spoon.

"Thanks Kimmy. You're so smart," he said again. I smiled and rolled my eyes. It doesn't bother me as much when he calls me Kimmy when he called me pretty and smart... But don't say I said that.

"No problem! I'm here to take care of you, remember?" I said as he put his arm around me slightly. I blushed, "So, what are we watching?"

"Well, I think we should watch Jimmy Neutron," Jack said. I nodded my head in agreement.

After that, the time passed by. Jack didn't talk much, probably because his face hurt so bad. But when he did open his mouth, I didn't really expect what came out.

**Jack's POV:**

Oh, god. Kim is so pretty. I feel like we're Jimmy and Cindy. Kim's prettier than Cindy though. Woah my hand's huge! Kim IS really really funny and smart and awesome. I like sitting with her.

"Hey Kim?" I said, staring at her.

"Hmm?" she replied, looking up at me. I could tell she was about to fall asleep, too.

"I just love you a lot."

* * *

**Kim's POV:**

Well, that made me more alert and awake. I thought to myself, _Okay, kim. You should tell him. Tell him right now. He won't remember it, and you know he doesn't mean it. He's on so many drugs to help him right now, so just say it. _

"You know what, Jack? I love you, too. Want some chicken broth for dinner?" I say, quickly changing the subject.

He nodded his head, "But I'm tired, so let's stay here for now."

I nod my head, too, and I go back to resting my head on his side, his arm around me. I wish he could stay like this forever, in some fantasy world where he thinks he loves me and calls me beautiful all the time, but this will pass. He doesn't mean anything he says. He's just in some little world all on his own. I kind of wish I was there with him.

* * *

I ended up staying the night at Jack's. His mom didn't get home until 3AM that night, so I just slept there on the couch in Jack's room. I stayed most of the day Saturday, too. Jack didn't remember saying anything to me, so I didn't bring it up. That's ok, though. I would just be disappointed There's no way he'd ever love me when he wasn't drugged up. So I'll just go on with my secret. Yes, that's right. I'm in love with Jack Brewer.

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 2! I named it Wisdom doesn't always make you wiser because Jack got his wisdom teeth taken out and THEN he realized that he loved Kim so much, if you didn't get that. Please Review and I'll give you a cookie! Please tell me anything I can do to make my writing better, constructive criticism is always welcome! XOXOXOX Kate**


	3. Chapter 3: Never on Purpose

**A/N: I AM SO SO SO SO SO SOOOO SORRY! I really meant to update earlier but this didn't want to be written! It's so short, too... I should probably just not be writing... I'll go sit in the corner while you read... **

**Friday Night: Jack's basement**

**Jack's POV:**

"Okay, so would you rather eat a whole pumpkin raw or be electrocuted?" Jerry asked Grace. It was just a normal Friday night for us. Julie had her science expo thing and Milton was with her, so that just left Kim, Jerry, Grace, Eddie, and me. Everyone came over after the dojo for our pizza-movie-game night. We started doing this at least once a month, but usually, we had it at Kim's house. Kim's mom was sick tonight, so we moved it over here.

"Ew! I don't know if I could eat a whole pumpkin... I hate pumpkin," said Grace laughing. Jerry smiled.

"I know," he replied smugly. Grace blushed and looked down a little, but so did Jerry, "Just answer the question!" he said, changing the subject.

I looked over at Kim and rolled my eyes. She giggled slightly, but tried to hide it.

"Okay, well I don't know if I would want to be electrocuted either! This is a hard decision!" Grace yelled back, laughing loudly in between. Jerry told me that he thought Grace's laugh was cute and endearing, but I don't see it. I like Kim's laugh way better, actually. Not that I think of Kim's laugh. Because I don't. Because that would be weird... right? Right. Okay, so anyway...

"It's not like this is going to happen! Just answer it so we can all move on with our lives!" Kim said. There's that laugh. It's nice, kind of like a sweet sound... even when she snorts.

"Ugh! Okay... well, would I live if I were electrocuted?" Grace asked Jerry.

"Well, I don't know... I guess I'll make an exception," he replied, smiling smugly, "But you would have to be in the hospital."

"Ugh. Fine. I guess I'd eat the pumpkin," Grace said with a defeated look on her face. She shuttered, "I hate pumpkin..."

Just then, Eddie's phone rang. As he left the room to take the call, Kim said, "Grace, it's your turn now."

"Fine. Jack, would you rather kiss Donna or Kim?" said Grace smiling devilishly. Oh, great...

"Grace!" screeched Kim. Her face was all red. She looked kind of scared.

"Umm, Grace, can I get a different question?" I asked. If I was honest, I would probably have to say Kim, but that might scare her. She might freak out if I say Donna, though. I don't know why, but Kim HATES Donna. Like, a lot. I don't see why, though. Donna's nice, funny, smart, and pretty. Kim's prettier, though.

"No way, man, you only get one question," said Jerry. Man, did I want to punch him.

I sighed, "Okay, fine... Well... I think I'd pick..." and just then, Eddie burst in the room.

"Guys, my mom's really mad. We have to go home. Now," he said, panicking. His mom's what you would call... overprotective.

"Ugh, but Eddie! You're driving us home!" whined Grace, pointing at herself and Jerry.

"I know! I said now! Lets go! Bye Jack, bye Kim! NOW!" Said Eddie rushing out the door. "NOW!" he screamed from the other side.

"Alright, well I guess we have to go, bye!"said Grace grabbing Jerry's arm and running to follow. They rushed out the door. That just left... yup. Kim and I were alone in my basement.

"Well, want to watch a movie?" suggested Kim. I swear I saw her blush a little... "Or, um, I could go home... I mean, if that's what you want..."

"No, no! That sounds like a great idea," I said and we moved our party of two over to the couch.

* * *

I turned on the popped corn machine in my "home theater", which is really just a big room on our ground floor with a huge flatscreen tv. Kim and I got into our favorite spots on the couch and turned on Disney's Aladdin. Kim wanted to watch Tangled, but we watched that last week, so I'm trying to change it up a bit.

About 20 minutes into the movie, Kim suddenly turned to me and said "So, who would you rather kiss?"

I stopped chewing my popped corn and turned to her, "Ummm, what do you mean?" I said, playing dumb.

"Well, you never answered your question. I think you should," she said smirking. She's so cute when she does that whole "evil" thing.

"Um, well, I never... b-but the thing is, um... an-and we... I guess... But we... And you... And her and..." I babbled. She laughed.

"Relax, Jack. Just answer the question," She giggled. I didn't want to, so I figured I should try to act smooth to recover.

"Is it really even a question, Kim?"

She looked at me long and hard. I tried to read her face, but I couldn't. She showed almost no emotion. She nodded her head, stood up and walked out, slamming the door behind her. All she said was, "

"Kim!" I yelled after her, standing up and rushing to the door.

"I'm tired. I'm going home," she yelled back.

"But... we didn't even finish the movie..." I said pathetically.

"Finish it with Donna!" Kim yelled back. She walked across the street and slammed the door to her house, leaving me standing there alone in the middle of the street.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

"Finish it with Donna!" I yelled back to Jack as I walked in my house. He's just so... STUPID! Does he not realize what he's doing to me? I guess he doesn't... He is my best friend. I know for a fact that he would never deliberately try to hurt me. That's probably the last thing he would ever try to do. The thing is, by trying not to, he's hurting me more.

I looked out the window next to the door. He was still standing there in the middle of the street, all alone. _Maybe I should go apologize .._ I thought. Just then, he turned around and walked back in. I missed my chance. The worst part is, I never really even had a chance.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please Review! I'll be super happy if you review and/or favorite/follow! I'll give you cookies! (Well, I can't ACTUALLY give you cookies, but I can give you an internet cookie...) So, please tell me any suggestions you have for following chapters! This one kind of turned out angstier than I originally planned. It's kind of what's going on with my friend and I... He doesn't realize anything. Either that, or he really does realize and doesn't want to hurt my feelings. He's dating this really pretty, smart, nice girl, but as long as he's happy, you know? Anyway, Have a good week! I promise to update more often! I'm sorry again! I'll go back to the corner now... Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: Skittles?

**A/N: Hi guys! I think I've given up hope that I'll update consistently I'm sorry :/ But of course, right now when I'm supposed to be studying for finals, I got an idea! It's probably going to be short, so I'm sorry. But I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KICKIN' IT, SKITTLES, OR SWEET TARTS**

**Kim's POV**We were sitting in math class, my least favorite class. Jack and I have it right before lunch, so it's hard to concentrate while my stomach is practically screaming at me. Jack sits right in front of me, of of course. No one from our homeroom is in this class and we're seated alphabetically. Really, when our insane teacher Mr. Gursh puts us in the perfect position to talk, what does he expect?!

"Ugh! Is this class over yet?" I whisper to Jack, slamming my head on my desk, "I'm starving!"

"I know," he whispers back, turning around slightly and smirked, "I can hear your stomach. I sit right in front of you, remember?"

I could feel my cheeks heat up, "Shut up and pay attention, Brewer."

"Please, Kimmy. You never pay attention, either."

"Yes I do!" I argued back.

"Really? What are we doing right now? Why is everyone going up to the board?" he asked, already knowing the answer. He's so arrogant sometimes.

"Ummm..." Okay, so I didn't know the answer. Sue me.

"Hah! That's what I thought!" he whispered loudly, almost as if he was yelling.

"Mr. Brewer, if you'd please restrain yourself from flirting with Ms. Crawford for a few minutes, it's your turn," said Mr. Gursh loudly. I felt my cheeks heat up as the teacher laughed, "Remember, the person who answers correctly gets this gift card to the school store."

There was a riddle on the board. It read:

"Plumage red and gold  
Seeks food in the cold  
A symbol of fire  
Immortality is your heart's desire"

Jack put on his really cute thinking face, "Well, plumage means feathers, right? So I'm thinking it's a red and gold bird. The only bird I know that's a symbol of fire is the answer, I think. Is it a phoenix?"

Mr. Gursh looked incredibly surprised. "Why, yes, it is. Very good. Here's the gift certificate, Mr. Brewer."

Just then, the bell rang. I packed up my stuff as a very proud looking Jack went up and collected his gift card. When he came back, Mr. Gursh said, "You're a good kid, Brewer. Hold on to him, blondie."

Jack's face turned red and I could feel the color rising to my cheeks as we both stuttered something like "Oh, you think...? No, no, no... It's not... We're not..."

Mr. Gursh laughed, "Alright, if you say so. Hey, hippie, get a haircut."

Jack nodded his head while I giggled and shot me a dirty look. "Bye Mr. Gursh!" Jack said quickly, pushing me out the door.

* * *

"So, how much is the gift card for?" I asked while we were at our lockers. We're on the other side of the building, so it was a long walk down 3 stories of stairs.

"I don't know. Hold on, let me check," he said, pulling out the certificate, "Woah! 25$!"

"Wait, what?! Let me see that," I said snatching the gift card away, "That's awesome! Where did he even get this?"

"I dunno," said Jack as we closed our lockers and started walking to lunch. The school store is on the way there, so we could stop there first.

"So, what are you going to buy, Mr. Millionaire?" I asked sarcastically. He thought for a second.

"I'm going to... I'm going to go crazy. I'm buying 25 bags of skittles," he said seriously.

I stopped in my tracks, "Please tell me you're joking."

"I'm not. I'm going to buy 25 bags of skittles. This is happening," he shouted as he ran off.

"Ugh! Jack! Get back here! I don't even like skittles!"I yelled chasing after him.

"I know!" he called back.

I waited outside for about 3 minutes before Jack quite literally walked out of the store carrying a plastic grocery store bag full of individual bags of skittles.

I rolled my eyes and followed him into the cafeteria.

* * *

"WHO WANTS SOME SKITTLES?!" Jack yelled. The entire cafeteria started cheering. And I kid you not, Jack got on top of a lunch table and started throwing the skittles across the room. So Jack...

When he was finished, the cafeteria was still cheering. Jack got off the table and walked over to me, smirking.

"Shall we, my lady?" he asked, putting his arm out for me to link.

I fought the smile playing at the edges of my mouth. I had to at least pretend to be mad, "No, we shall not! I can't believe you got a 25$ gift card to the Seaford High Store and you just spent all of it on skittles!I can't-"

"I didn't spend it all on skittles."

"...What?" I asked hesitantly.

"I didn't spend it all on skittles. You don't even like skittles, remember?" he said, pulling out a bag of my favorite candy, Sweet tarts.

I couldn't fight it. I broke into a smile, "Well... I guess I'll make an exception for nagging you on how irresponsible you are," I laughed, "But still! You could have gotten in so much trouble for standing on the table!"

"Kim, please," he sighed, rolling his eyes, "Its the second to last day of school! What are they going to do, give me a detention?"

"Ugh! Look, I'm just saying, if you leave me alone with these people, I'll kill you," I said, changing my face into a serious glare.

"I know," he said smirking and grabbing my hand as we walked to the lunch table.

**I know, I know! It's very short, but I've been having a bit of a writer's block lately. Plus, I've been studying for exams non-stop! Please don't kill me! But please do write a review to tell me what you think! Favorite/Follow the story if you think it's worth it! Since school's almost over, I'll be able to write a bit more, so that's always nice! I need to get this story up and running! If you have any suggestions, please write that in your review! I can always be better. Another thing is suggestions for the story, please! I need some ideas! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, guys!**

**XOXOXOXOX,  
Kate**


	5. Chapter 5: Back to the Way We Were

**A/N: Hi guys! I know, I know, I'm shocked, too. Another update?! You're probably too shocked to continue! This story just came to mind, plus, I thought I should celebrate the end of school! By the way, I don't mean to be one of these people, but can you please check out the poll on my profile? It just has a few story ideas. I would be sooo happy if you did! Thanks! **

**Kim's POV:**

"COWA BUNGA!" screamed Jerry as he jumped off the diving board into the pool. Yes, today was the last day of school, so to celebrate, my mom let me have some friends over for a "End of School Gathering of Joy and Happiness," as we like to call it.

Grace, Julie, and I were tanning. Well, Grace and I were tanning, Julie was applying extra sunscreen. I laughed, "Julie, you won't get a tan if you're white from sunscreen."

"You won't be laughing when you have wrinkles and skin cancer at the age of 22," she said, rolling her eyes and sticking her head up.

I rolled my eyes right back and said, "I'm wearing sunblock, Jules, I just don't have so much on that I can't see the actual color of my skin."

Another splash came up from the pool, getting me all wet. Luckily, my phone was on the table next to me in a plastic bag, in a "life proof" case, as Grace calls it. Seriously, I've dropped it down marble stairs and it hasn't even gotten a scratch. Anyway, the splash was from none other than Jack.

"Ugh, you got me all wet you jerk!" I yelled, laughing. He pulled himself out of the pool at the edge.

Jack smirked, "Yeah, that's the point of a pool party. You, you know, swim. In the pool. Thus, the name pool party..."

"Well, I'm trying to tan, so that doesn't require swimming," I said flatly, laying back down on my beach chair.

"Well, you know what does require swimming?" Jack said getting closer to me with that same cocky smirk on his face. I realized what he was going to do.

"Jack. Don't. You. Dare. I just did my hair!" I yelled as Jack picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I started panicking, so I just started yelling, "Grace, Jules, help!"

Grace started laughing and shaking her head while Julie just said plainly, "He wouldn't be able pick you up if you had on enough sun block."

I screamed as Jack held me in front of him and said, "This is for your own good." With that, he threw me in.

When I came up, I got right out of the pool. Jack was laughing, but not for long when he saw the look on my face. I probably looked like a raccoon, so I was surprised he could control himself, but I've been told I'm terrifying when I'm angry. "Oh, Jack, Jack, Jack. You should not have done that."

Jack looked pretty scared, "Now, Kimmy… Let's not do anything we'd regret later."

"Oh, no. I'd never regret it," I said lunging at him as he started to sprint. I chased him all the way through my estate. We ended up all the way to our tree house. Not many people knew about it, but my mom had it built when I was little and it's still awesome. It has 3 floors, a living room- type floor, a floor with a working bathroom and a "bedroom" covered with a bookshelf, a bed, a vanity, and a dresser, and an attic with a roof that opens up so you can look at the stars. Jack climbed the stairs, so I followed him. I was almost sure I locked the door, but apparently, I didn't. He went right in and locked the door behind him.

"JACK BREWER! YOU OPEN THIS DOOR AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!" I yelled, banging on the door. When that didn't work (Shocker, right?), I got the spare key that was hidden under a floorboard.

I crept in, looking all over the first floor. When Jack wasn't behind the couch or in a closet like I expected, I went upstairs. Jack was cleverly hiding in the bedroom in a closet. That was sarcasm, by the way.

"Kim, please don't kill me!" Jack said running around me. I tackled him to the ground, but the thing was, I suddenly didn't really want to kill him that much. All I saw were his really pretty, big, brown eyes. I realized I was on top of him, which was kind of embarrassing.

I sighed, "Jack, I'm not going to kill you," I said quietly, rolling off of him, "I'm too tired for that now, anyway."

Jack laughed. I _really_ love his laugh. "Yeah, we did run pretty far, huh? Usually we have to take our bikes of the golf cart to get this far out."

I laughed and smiled. He was right. This was almost a mile into the woods on my property. Just then, it started pouring. I mean really, truly pouring. "Well, I guess we're stuck here for now, then, huh?"

"Not such a bad thing. You better call Grace, though. Let her know we're not dead," he said smiling.

I sat up quickly and facepalmed, "Argh! I ran out so quickly, I left my phone on the table!"

"Well, I ran out quickly, too, so I don't have mine…" he said sitting up as well.

"It's okay, there's a phone in the kitchen," I remembered quickly. Jack gave me the weirdest look. "What?" I asked.

"Is there anything that this house doesn't have?" he asked.

I shook my head, "We have everything we need. Food, water, clothes, electricity, a bathroom…"

"Very good, Miss Crawford," he said, laughing.

We went downstairs and called my home phone. My mom answered and said she was very glad we called. She said everyone was on their way out to start looking and we should stay where we were and wait out the rain.

"Okay, thanks mom! Would you please call Jack's mom and tell her he won't be home very soon?" I said quickly into the phone.

"Of course! Grace and Jerry left about a half an hour ago. Julie and Milton are leaving now, so you don't have to worry about anyone being left alone with your mom! Hahaha! But have fun you two!" My mom responded. With that, she hung up the phone.

* * *

"So…" Jack said as I walked back into the living room, "What do you want to do?"

"Um… We could play truth or dare? Or I guess just truth. There's not much to dare," I said.

"Okay, fine, but I have some conditions. How about you have to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you god, and if you don't, you don't answer and you lose?" Jack asked turning towards me. Not a bad set of rules.

I sighed like this was annoying, "Ugh. Fine."

"Alright then! You start," Jack said turning towards me and making a stupid excited face on purpose.

I laughed because he's an idiot, "Okay, okay, um… What's the weirdest thing you've ever eaten?"

Jack's face scrunched up a bit as he grimaced, "Does drinking something count?" he asked.

I laughed, "Oh god, yes. Please tell me."

"Okay, well once, when I was younger, my friend Jarod made this really gross concoction. He called it "Jarod Juice" and he made me taste test it. It had raw eggs, spaghetti, apple juice, soda, and ice cream. It was so gross, I don't know why I even drank it… I knew it was a bad idea. But anyway, I got food poisoning and threw up all over his yard. His mom was… well… pissed," he said. As he described it, his face got redder and redder. I tried really hard not to laugh, but it didn't work. He made a face.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. It's just… Why would you drink that?!" I asked laughing.

"I said I don't know! You know what? It's my turn to laugh now. What's the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to you?" Jack said back.

I cringed, "Ahhh, we don't have to play this game anymore…" getting up quickly.

"Yes we do! I told you, you tell me. That's how this game works," he yelled, grabbing my arm and pulling me back down.

"Ugh, alright, fine, I'll tell you. When I was in third grade, I really really liked this guy named Mark, so I told him and on Valentine's Day, he said he would bring me something special. So, the night before, I went home and made him a really special valentine and my mom wrote in calligraphy and it was really pretty. And his special something was a lollipop," I sighed and put my head down, "It was so embarrassing. It was one of the worst things to ever happen to me."

He laughed a little, then grabbed my chin and said, "That's the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to you? Please, that's nothing."

We had this moment where we just looked at each other, "It was pretty bad…" I said quietly, sort of leaning in.

"If it means anything, I wouldn't have gotten you a stupid lollipop," he said, leaning closer and closer. We were about 6 inches apart.

_This is it,_ I thought, _We're really going to do this. Do I want to? Do I really want to ruin what we have? I mean, we've been heading down this road for a while now… Is this really what I want to happen? Do I want to risk ruining everything we are? Is it worth it?_

When we were about 2 inches apart, a clap of thunder stopped us. We jumped apart. I put my head in my hands. _It's now or never,_ I thought. "I, um, have a question for you. Um…. What… What are we? And don't say friends. We're not just friends…"

He looked at me long and hard, "Kim… I think I lose..." he said still looking at me. He shook his head, "I wish I had an answer, but…" he was interrupted by a phone ringing.

I sighed and shook my head, getting up to answer the phone, "Hello?"

It was my mom, "Hi honey! I'm sending a golf cart out for you right now. He'll be there in about 3 minutes, so get your stuff together. Bye!" and with that, she hung up.

"Who was it?" Jack asked.

"My mom… She says she sent out a golf cart, so we should get our stuff together. They'll be here any minute," I said walking past him and walking up to my room to see if I had a t-shirt so I wasn't just wearing a bathing suit.

He followed me up, "Kim… About earlier?" he said quietly.

"Look, we have all summer and all next year to figure this out, okay? We can talk about this another time. Okay? Promise me we will?" I asked grabbing his hand.

He looked down at me and smiled, "Of course we will."

"Let's pretend this never even happened, okay? Let's go back to the way things were. What happens in the tree house, stays in the tree house," I said quietly, looking up at him. He smiled and nodded his head as we walked down to the cart hand in hand.

**Ahhhh! I'm evil! MUAHAHAHAHA! Anyway, I know that was short and I'm sorry, but if you would please check you the poll on my blog, I would be so, so, soooo happy! Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! By the way, all these things I'm saying will come up in the last chapter of the story. If you have any suggestions, please PM me or something! Thank you sooooo much for reading and thanks to LoveShipper for reviewing every chapter! Also, thanks to all of you who favorited or followed the story because you people make me want to keep writing! Thank you so so so soooo much for being so amazing! Please review and tell me what I can do to make this story better! And trust me, it can always be better! **

**XOXOXOX,**

** Kate**


End file.
